1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate to methods and apparatuses for obtaining maximum command magnetic flux of permanent magnet synchronous motors, used in controlling high-speed operation of the permanent magnet synchronous motors by using vector control in the permanent magnet synchronous motors.
2. Description of Related Art
Permanent magnet synchronous motors are widely used in various fields, such as electric vehicles, industrial equipment, and consumer electronics, due to their advantages of high efficiency and durability. With the development of various control techniques, performance of a permanent magnet synchronous motor has been improved and thus high-speed operation of the permanent magnet synchronous motor is made possible. During the high-speed operation of a permanent magnet synchronous motor, control of the permanent magnet synchronous motor may become unstable due to a change in the speed of the permanent magnet synchronous motor, a change in the surrounding temperature, and/or a change in parameters such as a voltage, current, and a frequency supplied to the permanent magnet synchronous motor. Thus, a control method of the permanent magnet synchronous motor that may stably generate the maximum torque regardless of changes in the speed of the permanent magnet synchronous motor, the surrounding temperature, and/or the parameters of the permanent magnet synchronous motor during the high-speed operation of the permanent magnet synchronous motor is required.